


Mocha me crazy

by FaiaHae



Series: Coffee Shop AU Prompt Fills [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, lots of puns, meet ugly, puns, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Jake's had just about enough of Keith whateverthefuckhislastname





	Mocha me crazy

Jake had had just about enough of Keith  _ whateverthefuckhislastname. _

 

He came in every single day, and normally, Jake loved the regulars. But Keith was always grouchy, always combative, never smiled. He was  _ very _ fussy about how his drink was made, and so Jake almost always ended up making it, because apparently none of the trainees knew how to measure chocolate pumps (and okay, maybe that wasn’t Keith’s fault, but he could at least be polite about it!).

 

So one day, after one of the trainees had fucked up Keith’s drink again (seriously, it was a mocha! How did they keep fucking that up?) and the trainee was very upset because Keith had glared at her and she was scared of him, Jake  _ had it. _

 

He clenched Keith’s stupid reusable cup in his hand (and damn him extra for being environmentally conscious, it made it harder to dislike the guy) slapped the order sticker on it, and then, because he knew the order  _ by heart at this point,  _ he pulled out his sharpie and scrawled across it-

 

**_Espresso your opinions more politely._ **

 

And he practically flung the mug across the counter, turning away in a huff, and he almost missed the sound behind him.

 

It sounded like a  _ snort. _

 

Jake turned on his heel, because there’s no way he just heard Keith mochaonepumpofchocolateoneofmint _ laugh.  _

 

Keith was covering his mouth, his glare exaggerated as he faked a cough, and okay, he had  _ definitely _ just laughed. He slapped the lid on his cup and practically ran out of the store, and Jake grinned.

 

He had a plan.

 

____

 

The next day, for the first time, Keith came in with a different reusable cup. Jake didn’t let that phase him, as he took over the order, slapped the sticker on, and wrote  _ I’m getting déjà brew – have I seen you around? _

 

Keith started at it in stony silence for a full minute before he  _ grimaced _ and speed walked toward the door.

 

___

 

_ Hope you’re not Procaffeinating _

 

_ Tired? We’ve all bean there. _

 

___

 

Jake started to notice things about his regular. He wasn’t really rude- didn’t curse, didn’t yell. He was just a big, intimidating guy, and all the newbies seemed to be scared of him. He was too short with people, but it seemed to be out of a lack of social skills more then because he was trying to be mean. He looked upset when the cashier’s flinched at him, and once, he’d been on the deck for an hour petting a stray cat.

 

About a third of the time, he came in with a person about a foot shorter than him. Whenever he did, they ordered for him and he hung back, but they always gave Keith’s name and another one of Keith’s cups (they gestured for it and he handed it over, with a glance over to Jake), so Jake kept leaving his notes.

 

___

 

_ Sweet Bean-ough to make you sick _

 

_ I’m glad to see brew _

____

 

Keith’s companion was named Hollis- Jake found that out from one of his coworkers. Apparently on Jake’s days off they gave their own name instead of Keith’s.

 

“Are you guys dating or something?” Dani asked, raising her eyebrows at him over the rim of her cup. They were sprawled on the break room couch.

 

“He always looks super bummed out when you’re not here. Hollis was making fun of him.”

 

Jake tried not to look too interested.

  
“What did they say?”

Dani waggled her eyebrows at him.

 

“Hollis said ‘better luck next time, you’re going to run out of cups eventually.’ don’t know what that means, but- Jake are you  _ blushing? _ ”

 

“No.” Jake tried to hide his face behind his cup as he went to make a sip, but Dani grabbed it out of his hand.

  
“You’re blushing! Come on, you gotta tell me now! What is it about the cups??”

 

Jake sighed.

 

“I’ve been writing coffee puns on his cups, okay? It’s nothing i just- didn’t know he was keeping them, that’s all.”

 

“Pick up lines???”   
  


“No!” Jake swatted at Dani, who dodged back easily and stuck out her tongue at him.

 

“Nothing like that! Just...stupid things. I wrote him a mean one once because he made one of the trainees cry- don’t give me that look, he just...glared. I guess. But uh, it made him laugh. And I haven’t even seen him smile before or since, so-”

 

“Oh my god you’re totally gone on this guy.”

 

Jake scowled, opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it.

 

Okay, so....maybe Keith was cute. Big tall grumpy guy who looked upset every time he made somebody cry. Total softie for animals and for his friend. 

 

“...well, maybe.”

 

“You gotta tell him!”

 

Jake sighed.

  
“How would I do that? I don’t even know the guy.”

 

Dani gave him a look like he was the dumbest person alive.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

____

 

_ You Steal the Joe _

 

____

 

Jake slid the coffee over and held his breath, chancing a glance up midway though the next customer’s drink.

 

Keith was still standing by the counter, looking at the cup. His expression twisted, and for a moment, Jake thought he’d  _ really _ fucked up. But then he wheezed, and Jake realized he was trying (and failing) to hold back a smile.

 

Keith grinned.

 

It was like the sun coming out.

 

Hollis was next to him, looked up at his smile, and then down at the cup. They elbowed him in the side, and his hand lifted to cover his mouth again- but the smile was there. Jake had seen it. 

 

He was  _ totally fucked. _

 

____

 

_ Been thinking about you a latte (I’m off at 3?) _

 

____

 

Jake was almost glad it was in the middle of a rush on the next cup, because he couldn’t even think about seeing Keith’s reaction. By the time the stream of people let up, it was three, and his shift was up. He took a deep breath to steady himself, ignored the thumbs up from Dani, and went back onto the floor in his jacket and his hat, only half hopeful that anyone was going to be out there waiting for him.

 

Keith was sitting at the table next to the door, looking nervous, and before Jake could overthink it he went over and held out his hand.

 

“You wanna get out of here?”

 

Keith blinked at him for a moment, seemingly stunned, but then he smiled again- and it was just as blinding as the first time Jake had seen it.

 

“Yes.”

 

He took his hand.


End file.
